Scribbles
by TheLoversTheDreamersAndMe
Summary: Some simple poems. Requests accepted. If you have a request for a character, I'll write it, but otherwise I'm not updating this on my own.
1. Vader

_**In Another Time, Another Land**_

_My love for you is eternal,  
A flame that only grows.  
My love for you is strong,  
Like a river as it flows.  
_

_I did it to save you,  
To save you from death.  
Why I couldn't,  
I can only guess.  
_

_I miss you,  
My love,  
My light,  
My dove.  
_

_Where have you gone?  
What have I done?  
The guilt is pain,  
And light? I have none.  
_

_You were my light,  
My darling dear,  
And I left you  
For something I fear.  
_

_I am nothing without you,  
And I am afraid.  
I miss you,  
My eyes are full of pain.  
_

_My heart aches to touch you,  
To hold your hand.  
But perhaps, my darling,  
In another time, another land.  
_


	2. BB-8

_**BB-8's Plight**_

_My master has been taken  
By the evil ones.  
Bruised and bleeding,  
Prodded by their guns._

_I myself roll away,  
Away from this dark place.  
Into the deserts of Jakku,  
I know not of my fate._

_He says he will come for me,  
He says he will return.  
But what if he can't?  
That is my concern.  
_

_And so I go,  
further into the land.  
Not a soul in sight;  
Just too much sand._

_And I will wait,  
Wait for my Master,  
Nestled in these dunes  
Of sand and alabaster._


	3. Obi-Wan

_**Padawan, Oh Padawan**_

_Padawan, Oh Padawan,  
Why must you lose it so?  
This weapon is your life;  
This you must know._

_Listen to me,  
Heed my words,  
Even though you must think  
This speech is for the birds._

_Padawan!  
Wipe that smirk from your face!"  
It is truly unbecoming,  
Not to mention ill-graced._

_Take your lighsaber  
And out of courtesy,  
Do not lose it again,  
Or you will be sorry._


	4. Luke

_**Take Me Away, Oh Tatooine Suns**_

_Take me away,  
Oh Tatooine suns.  
I long to be free,  
From this sandy prison._

_Take me away,  
Oh bright balls of fire.  
This one plea  
Is my one desire.  
_

_Take me away,  
Oh heavenly twins.  
Get me away from  
This planet of sins._

_Take me away,  
Oh great evening lights.  
I need to go away from here.  
I want a real life._

_No!  
Oh Tatooine suns!  
Do not go!  
We've only just begun!_

_Please!  
Oh large golden lights!  
Why do you go?  
I wish I knew so._

_Goodbye,  
Oh golden fire.  
Return tomorrow.  
Do not retire._

_Come back,  
Oh stars of the day.  
For I will be here, waiting,  
Waiting to be taken away._


	5. Padme

_**Forbidden Love**_

_He looks at me  
With awestruck eyes.  
He is in love with me,  
I realize.  
_

_But how can this be?  
I a senator, he a Jedi.  
"It would destroy us,"  
Is my alibi.  
_

_He moves closer,  
Trails his fingers across my skin.  
I gasp slightly,  
He leans in._

_This isn't right;  
It just shouldn't be.  
The only thing holding him back?  
Well, it's me.  
_

_My heart flutters in my chest;  
My blood pounds in my ears.  
I move closer;  
Swallowing my fears.  
_

_I feel his breath,  
Hot on my neck.  
My breathing increase,  
I try to keep my emotions in check.  
_

_He kisses me abruptly,  
But I don't pull away.  
I love him too, now I know,  
But this I can't say.  
_

_Then my eyes are opened.  
This isn't right!  
I pull back fast,  
My chest tight.  
_

_"I shouldn't have done that!"  
I protest, upset.  
He apologizes,  
But he doesn't mean it; not yet.  
_

_I have feelings for him,  
But I can't tell him so.  
I go away, hurt,  
But yes, I love him, I know.  
_

_..._

Accepting requests. Please give me some!


	6. Chewbacca

_**Little Green Friend**_

_He says goodbye,  
And scoots away,  
Into the escape pod,  
And closes the bay.  
_

_The Sith have won,  
The Jedi have failed,  
That is his opinion,  
But justice will prevail.  
_

_Our war is fought,  
Our part is done.  
We worked hard,  
But we still haven't won.  
_

_This little Jedi,  
So small and green,  
Is not very happy,  
It would seem.  
_

_The pod launches,  
Up and away.  
Goodbye, little green friend,  
Come back some day.  
_


	7. Han

_**Goodbye Greedo**_

_Goodbye Greedo,  
You creepy hunter you.  
You'd never have gotten me anyway,  
No matter what you'd do.  
_

_Goodbye Greedo,  
Guess I'll live another day,  
But you?  
__Not so much, eh?  
_

_Goodbye Greedo,  
I really must be going,  
The Empire's comin' closer,  
Running without slowing._

_Goodbye Greedo,  
You useless lump of meat.  
Hope you enjoy your rest,  
And relish in your defeat.  
_


	8. Leia

_**Opposites are True**_

_His eyes are like fire,  
Sparking and snapping,  
His eyes are like water,  
Waving and lapping.  
_

_His hands are like earth,  
Big and strong.  
His hands are like sky,  
gentle all along.  
_

_His voice is like gravel,  
Rough and moving,  
His voice is like silk,  
Soft and soothing.  
_

_His attitude though!  
Cocky and snide;  
Annoying and proud,  
All other things aside.  
_

_It's what makes me love him,  
It's what makes me hate him.  
It's what makes me want to hug him,  
It's what makes me want to strangle him.  
_

_How do I confess my love?  
What so I say?  
Or will he do it first?  
Maybe some day...  
_


	9. C-3PO

_**Helplessness**_

_Oh, how it feels to be helpless!  
So irrelevant and small.  
How sad it is,  
Not happy at all!  
_

_I stand aside,  
My mistress is a mess.  
I feel sad,  
For she is in distress.  
_

_The Jedi have fallen,  
The Sith have prevailed,  
And there's not a thing I can do,  
I feel as though I've failed.  
_

_Oh, how it feels to be helpless!  
I think I'll go power down for a while,  
And when I return,  
I hope to see a smile.  
_


	10. R2-D2

_**Reunited**_

_Luke! Luke!  
I see you once more!  
Oh, joyous day!  
My life is no longer a chore.  
_

_Luke, Luke,  
No longer a bratty upstart,  
But beneath those wrinkles,  
A boy at heart.  
_

_Luke, Luke!  
Come back with us!  
Your sister needs you,  
And I do, plus.  
_

_Luke, Luke,  
I know you don't want too,  
But please consider it,  
Won't you?  
_


	11. Lando

_**I'm Sorry**_

_I'm sorry, old buddy.  
I didn't mean to get you frozen,  
We'll get you out, but until then,  
Don't worry, I'll take care of her and the Falcon._


	12. Yoda

_**Old Am I, Young He Is**_

_Reckless, he is,  
And impulsive too.  
Ready he is not,  
Think that, I do.  
_

_But train the boy,  
I will.  
Learn to quiet his mind, he must;  
Learn to be still.  
_

_Old am I,  
Young, he is.  
But learn, we will,  
To put aside our differences.  
_

_Open, I must be.  
Stubborn, he will be.  
Forgiving, I must be.  
Headstrong, he will be.  
_

_Teach him now,  
I must.  
Learn his heart,  
Gain his trust.  
_

_It is time now,  
For this old soul,  
To help this child,  
To reach his goal.  
_


	13. Obi-Wan (2)

_**Destinies Lie With the Force**_

_He was my brother.  
I loved him with all my heart.  
But that brother is gone;  
My world's falling apart.  
_

_Should I have left him there?  
Taken him away?  
Killed him?  
I can't say.  
_

_But that is over, for now.  
In my arms, his children sleep.  
Padme is gone, so for a time,  
They are mine to keep.  
_

_They are the hope of the Force,  
And the Jedi.  
They will destroy the Sith.  
With the Force, their destinies lie._

_Anakin is lost,  
But his children live,  
And I know indeed,  
They have much to give.  
_


	14. Rey

So, I'm not dead or gone or anything, just so stinking busy. I'm hoping to get back into writing more but with work and school, updates may be few and far between.

_**So Much Green**_

_The deserts of Jakku  
__are tan and grey and bland  
__With nothing for miles  
__Except sweaty sticky sand._

_Takodana is a place anew,  
A place of life.  
Jakku is different,  
A place of strife.  
_

_I never ever knew  
There was this much green  
In the whole galaxy.  
It's more than I'd ever seen.  
_

_Takodana is the place of life,  
A beautiful planet.  
Jakku is death,  
A miserable hunk of granite.  
_

_I hope, I hope,  
I can always see  
The color of my dreams:  
This much green.  
_


	15. Finn

_**Blood, Sweat, Tears**_

_The blood  
On his hand.  
The blood  
In the sand.  
_

_The sweat  
On my brow.  
The sweat  
Hits the ground.  
_

_The tears  
Refuse to come.  
The tears  
Have not won.  
_

_The blood  
On my helmet.  
The blood  
Drops as I step.  
_

_My brother  
Has gone to sleep.  
My brother  
Is free.  
_


	16. Jabba

_**Ode to Food**_

_My bowl is empty,  
My hand is too.  
Nothing but slime;  
I need something new.  
_

_"Droid!  
Fetch me a snack!  
Make it snappy!  
Or you'll hit the sack."  
_

_I snatch a frog  
And stuff it down my throat.  
Ah, this is the good stuff.  
It certainly floats my boat.  
_

_"Another frog, Droid!"  
This one squirms as it goes down.  
Ahh, this is delightful.  
I think it's time for another round.  
_


	17. Stormtrooper

_**A Day in the Life of an Unknown Soldier**_

_"Blasters ready!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Ready! Aim!"  
__"Yes sir!"_

_"Fire!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Blasters down!"  
"Yes sir!"  
_

_"Fall in!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Report to the captain!"  
"Yes sir!"  
_

_"Stand at attention!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"At ease, soldier!"  
"Yes sir!"  
_


	18. Hera

_**My Kids**_

_My son.  
Black hair,  
Blue eyes.  
The baby._

_My son.  
Short, wiry.  
Jedi Padawan.  
Ezra.  
_

_My daughter.  
Brown hair but always colored,  
Brown eyes,  
The teenager.  
_

_My daughter.  
Skinny, slight.  
Pyro artist.  
Sabine.  
_


	19. Padme (2)

_**One Dying Breath**_

_Push.  
One dying breath.  
"Luke."  
_One dying breath.

_Push.  
__One dying breath.  
"Leia."  
_One dying breath.

_Gasp.  
__One dying breath.  
"Obi-Wan."  
_One dying breath.

_Gasp.  
__One dying breath.  
"There's good in him."  
_One dying breath.

_Gasp.  
__One dying breath.  
"I know,"  
_One dying breath.

_Gasp.  
_One dying breath.  
"I know there's still-"  
My final breath.


	20. Bail

_**The Unknown Padawan**_

_Snap-hiss!  
His 'saber ignites.  
Bang-clash!  
His teeth grit as he fights._

_Pow-bang!  
A blaster hits home.  
Snap-thunk!  
His weapon hits the dome._

_Crash-thud!  
The Padawan falls to the ground.  
Bang-thunk!  
The clones have won this round._

_I fly away in my speeder.  
The Padawan lays dead.  
He's one with the Force,  
For saving my head._

_Thank you,  
Little unknown friend.  
I wish I could've known you,  
Before this bloody end._


	21. Anakin

_**Rage**_

_The Tuskens are gone,  
My mother is dead.  
The rage inside me  
Fills me with dread._

_The Force is nowhere  
For me to find.  
Or maybe it's just the rage  
That fills my mind._

_Padme tries to help,  
My anger sends her away.  
I sit alone, rage in me,  
In the hot sun all day._

_Obi-Wan must never know,  
Of that horrid night,  
Of the rage that filled me,  
And caused me to fight._

_The Force has appeared,  
And it clears my head.  
My rage is gone,  
And so is my dread._


	22. Kylo

The Light and The Dark and The In-Between

_There is light,  
But there is dark.  
The dark in my soul,  
The light in my heart._

_There is light,  
But there is dark.  
There is grey,  
But there is dark.  
_

_There is dark,  
But there is light.  
There is grey,  
But there is light.  
_

_I know not what to do  
With the light,  
Waiting in my heart,  
Ready to strike.  
_

_I know not what to do  
With the dark,  
Dwelling in my soul,  
Doing its part.  
_

_I know not what to do  
With this grey,  
This in-between  
That leads me astray.  
_

_There is light,  
But there is dark,  
In my soul  
And my heart.  
_

**_But there is grey._**


	23. Barriss

Run Away

_Run away.  
The Jedi are wrong.  
Run away.  
The Jedi are evil._

_Run away.  
The Jedi are failing.  
Run away.  
The Jedi are dying.  
_

_I must do something.  
I must warn them.  
I must stop them.  
Then I will run away.  
_


	24. Ahsoka

The Steps.

_The Steps.  
Endless.  
Thousands.  
Long._

_Master.  
Sad.  
Crying.  
Confused._

_The City.  
Unknowing.  
Refuge.  
Escape.  
_

_Me.  
Tears.  
Emotions.  
Quiet.  
_

_The Steps.  
Master.  
The City.  
Me.  
_

_Endless, Thousands, Long.  
Sad, Crying, Confused.  
Unknowing, Refuge, Escape.  
Tears, Emotions, Quiet.  
_

_Me.  
Calm.  
Collected.  
Peace.  
_


	25. Kanan

Was Blind But Now I See

_The Force gives sight  
To these old blind eyes,  
At my darkest hour,  
Before I go._

**_Goodbye._**


End file.
